


Did I do good?

by JesseSkywalker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, One Shot, Smut, slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseSkywalker/pseuds/JesseSkywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sammy's sore and Dean's hungry. Nothing new. Oh wait, Gabriel!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did I do good?

They just walked in their dingy motel room after a hunt.  
"Pain is good for you, it reminds you you're still alive."  
Dean said, trying to be reassuring to his little brother who just got bruised up pretty badly by a vengeful spirit.  
"It's hard to say this life's any better."  
Sam struck back, rubbing his shoulder, trying to soothe where he had dislocated it earlier in the day. At this point all he wanted to do was shower then sleep until he couldn't feel the pain.  
"Well. I'm going to get some grub. You want anything?"  
"Nah, I'm good. I'm too tired to eat."  
"Suit yourself."  
Dean left and Sam sat down at the kitchen table trying to refocus himself, but all he could think of was getting rid of the pain. He drew a bath and grabbed a towel so he could comfortably lay his head down while the tub was filling up.  
He checked the temperature of the water to make sure it was warm; the last thing he wanted was to tense up his already sore muscles. He got undressed and slipped in the tub. After a few minutes went by he realized he left the towel on the table when he was trying to gather his thoughts. He decided now would be the best time to get it so there's no awkward encounters when Dean comes back. He sat until he couldn't wait any longer then stood up and waddled to the kitchen to get the towel. But when he got to the kitchen there was someone digging through the fridge.  
"GABRIEL?!"  
He yelled before coming to the realization that he was naked in front of an archangel he thought was dead.  
"Wa-ho! Hey there Samsquatch. Whatcha doin totin that lethal weapon around?" Gabriel smirked, looking down to Sam's penis and rolling his eyebrows.  
Sam was scooting his way to the table with his hand over his crotch, not really covering anything.  
"Why- what are you doing here?" Sam stuttered.  
"What? I can't visit my two favorite people? Speaking of -- where's the smaller Winchester? Out getting drunk? Women? Cas? Finally." Gabriel said, walking towards Sam who was finally able to locate the towel to wrap around himself.  
"Food." Sam replied, sitting down groaning, just now remembering the pain.  
"What's gotcha all sore, Sammy?" Gabriel asked, lifting an eyebrow.  
"Vengeful spirit." Sam said, rubbing his shoulder again.  
"Ah, easy fix." Gabriel leaned over the table they were both sitting at and pecked Sam's cheek, pulling away smiling.  
"Why didn't you just use your hand?" Sam said, blushing while instantly feeling relieved of all the pain he felt earlier.  
"Because I know what you were thinking. 'Wait, he's alive?! I'm so happy I could kiss him!'"  
Sam was blushing even harder than before. "How long has he been reading my mind? Can he hear me thinking that?! No don't think about that, he can hear you."  
"Sam I can hear your dirty thoughts trying to peek through that self aware zone." Gabriel said with a wink, leaning back into the chair and propping his feet up on the table.  
"Well then get out of my head!" Sam said, scared Gabe would still be listening to what he was trying to push out of his mind.  
"I don't know, I kinda like it here. It's comfy. You embarrassingly trying to hide the dirty dreams you've had of us that can't help but surface. Oh, Sammy. You dirty, dirty boy."  
Sam was blushing hard, thinking of dead things because what Gabriel was saying was actually turning him on.  
"Oh, come on, Sammy. Boner killers? Don't play so hard to get."  
Gabriel got up and straddled Sam's hips.  
"Look. How about I get out of your head and you tell me how you want this to happen?"  
"No, Gabriel. Dean could come home any minute."  
"Oh no. We wouldn't want him to see this now would we?"  
Gabriel slid his right hand to Sam's chest with the other cupping his cheek and leaned down to kiss him, licking his bottom lip asking for entrance. Sam granted him access and they started making out. Soon Sam stopped caring what Dean saw because things got heated quickly. He was taking off Gabriel's coat and telling him to take off his pants during breaths. Soon all of Gabriel's clothes were gone besides his underwear. Sam picked him up in the same way they were sitting, Gabriel leaving hickies on his neck while Sam carried him to the bed. Sam laid Gabe down, now on top. He started kissing Gabe's neck, leaving a few bite marks while going down his body. Gabriel moaned when Sam bit then slightly licked over the wet skin, as if to soothe the pain. Sam's towel was of course gone by now and both of their erections were very evident. Gabe's tent in his boxers making it clear he wasn't that much smaller than Sam. Sam leaned back up to Gabriel's face, kissing him while grinding down into his pelvis, making the friction pleasurable for them both. Gabriel let out a small gasp at the much needed movement. His boxers were wet from the small pool of precum dripping from his cock. Sam used his hand that wasn't propping him up to grab Gabriel's dick and give it a small tug. He moaned at the warm hand grasping him. Sam gave a few more tugs while getting some lube from Dean's bag in between their beds. When he found it he slid down Gabriel's boxers and lubed up his own fingers before pushing one a little in to Gabriel's tight hole. Gabriel was moaning vividly from the new sensation, calling Sam's name everytime he could form real words. After pushing one finger in he started moving it gently, making sure not to hurt the man he was pleasuring.  
"FUCK yes Sammy  
mmmm FASTER- PLEASE. AHH- SO GOOD"  
Gabriel was writhing in pleasure. Before long, Sam had three fingers in moving rapidly while curling up every now and then with his own precum dripping all over the hotel bed.  
He squirted lube on his dick making sure to get it covered and then lined himself up with Gabriel's hole. He pushed in, delivering- and receiving- a moan from the tight warmth embracing him.  
Sam leaned in towards Gabriel's ear.  
"Oh fuck, you're so tight"  
"Ahh move mmm" Gabriel moans out with pants in between the words.  
"You like that? Me filling you like a dirty fucking slut?"  
"Mmm yes"  
Sam pulls almost all the way out just to push in with twice as much force as he intended.  
Gabriel let out a loud moan, the bigger man hit his prostate dead on. Once Sam found that spot, he pounded into it, absorbing every moan the angel made with pride. Sam soon realised that Gabe wasn't the only loud one. All that was spewing from him were incoherent swearing and loud moaning with the occasional dirty talk.  
"Fuck you're so hot when you're not in control,  
Maybe next time we'll use chains"  
Gabriel moaned in response  
"Oh fuck, please do"  
"Depends on how good you are" Sam said, again thrusting into Gabriel as deep as he could go, which was definitely deep enough. Before long Sam's mouth was wrapped on Gabe's neck leaving evidence of his ownership. No one could seperate his angel from him again. Not even Death. Gabriel was scratching up Sam's back and running his fingers through his hair, tugging on it everytime he gathered the strength. He could tell Sam liked it through the pleasing noises leaving his throat.  
Gabriel flipped them so he was on top now. He was riding Sam like a pornstar, hitting his own spot every chance he had. Sam loved the switch, watching Gabe get off on his cock was more pleasurable than any situation he could have imagined. Gabriel leaned down and kissed Sam's forehead, simultaneously reaching for his own dick before Sam stopped him and grabbed it himself. Sam started pumping his dick hard and fast and Gabriel was falling apart under the pleasure. Soon he felt like his abdomen was burning hotter by the second and came, sending streams all over Sam's chest- and he'll be damned if he couldn't get off to recalling that picture later. He kept riding slowly trying to drag out his climax before stuttering and having to stop. The clenching of Gabe's ass caused Sam to cum into him. He felt like he was vibrating after such a big wave of ecstasy had come over him.  
Gabriel slipped off of Sam and cuddled up to his side after cleaning the bigger man's chest of his man-liquid. After they got settled under the cover Gabe whispered to Sam "I hope I did good,"  
Which caused a slight laugh from Sam.  
"Damn right you did. Cuddler." Sam teased.  
Which triggered a "I don't hear complaining" from Gabriel and a responsive smile from Sam.

\----------Optional extended ending?!----------  
The next morning Sam woke up dressed in pajamas to the smell of toast and bacon.  
"Did you put clothes on me?"  
"Yeah. I figured it'd be a little helpful in case the big bro came home." Gabriel said with a wink.  
"Did he ever come home?"  
"Nope. But he did slip this note under the door."  
Gabriel said, handing Sam the paper.  
"I heard you and thought you were in trouble, but I realized after I barged in that you weren't in pain. I booked my own room. Might come by to check on you in the morning, hope your- reunion- made you feel better.  
-Dean"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I moved too quickly. If you guys could give feedback, especially negative, I would appreciate it so hard, my dude.  
> I added the morning scene as an extended ending because slight exhibitionism grosses some people out, but I totally dig it. I'm also really bad at portraying Dean because I'm a complete Sam girl, sorry pals.
> 
> The only thing I ship with my life is Sabriel, but I'm down with taking prompts for any pairing with any special request, no matter how strange it seems!


End file.
